I Loved Her First
by xoSmiley4Lifexo
Summary: This is a fluffy story about the cutest couple ever....ROBIN AND STARFIRE! It's about how much Robin loves Starfire. And when they visit Tameran because the people there are missing their former princess, Robin and Starfire's dad have a talk. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

I Loved Her First

disclaimer: i still do not own the teen titans, or the song, "I Loved Her First."

* * *

A 10-year-old Starfire sat on the balcony out side of her room. All of her friends had a boyfriend now, and she felt so left out. Her mother, before she died, said that she didn't need a boyfriend yet. That she was too young, and too stubborn. Her mother was right. Starfire was stubborn. But everyone in her grade seemed to have a boyfriend, including her older sister, Blackfire, who was 13, who also had a boyfriend too.

She stood up and felt the wind blow her hair out of her face. She smiled and closed her eyes.

"One day, when the time is right, he'll come." She told herself. "I know he will."

SIX YEARS LATER:

"Star, watch out!" He called through the foggy air. He could see her starboults start to fade away into the darkness of night.

"ROBIN!!!" He heard her scream.

"Star, I'm comin'! I'm comin' Star!!!" He seemed to scream at the fog that was surrounding him.

He ran. He ran as fast as humanly possible. To get her, to save her. She was all that meant to him in his world. He was in love with the alien. If he had to allow someone to take his life just to keep her safe, it was a sacrifice that he would only make for her. Starfire.

Starfire was in the clutches of Slade. The man that made her life miserable in so many ways. And the only man who could bring her life back to happiness, was him. Robin. Starfire struggled to break free from the strong man's grasp. Why was he doing this? She had not done anything wrong, had she? She had to get away, and back to Robin, the one she loved.

Robin dodged tree branches, roots, and all the other obstacles that were in his way. Nothing could stop him. He wanted her in his arms again, he missed her already. And when he finally found her in Slade's arms, struggling to break free, he went crazy. He would do anything it took to get her home safe, and with him.

Starfire saw Robin running and smiled.

"ROBIN!" She said happily. Now she would be safe. Robin always came to save her when she got captured, or whenever she was falling, he would be the one who caught her.

Robin gave Starfire a smirk before he completely lashed out on Slade. Robin took Starfire from Slade's arms and set her down on the forest floor. He held her closer than usual, which made them both blush. After he made sure she was safe, he started fighting Slade. He punched him, kicked him, hit him with his staff, and used his karate moves to beat him. It was all for her, it was to keep her safe. He would even kill if it was to protect her.

Slade knelt to the ground and Robin kicked his stomach hard. Slade fell on his back, and then after a while, got up and started walking away.

"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST KIDNAP HER LIKE THAT!?" Robin shouted.

Slade stopped and shook his head.

"You foolish boy, Robin. You should know better than to fall in love. It just puts them in danger." He said as he seemed to disappear into the fog.

Robin clenched his fists and gritted his teeth. He was panting from the beating he had just given Slade. How did he know? Now it was too dangerous to love Starfire. Because now that Slade knew, she was sure to get hurt.

"Robin?" The sweet and innocent voice pulled Robin back into reality. She was too sweet to give up. He would still love her, and he would also protect her.

"Yeah?" He said turning to face her. She had stood up and he was looking into her beautiful emerald eyes. Basking in their bright shine, even though it was foggy where they were.

She smiled up at him.

"Do you really love me?" She asked with the smile on her face that Robin knew was just for him, no matter what anyone said. But it looked mixed with hopefulness too. And Robin hoped it was for the reason he was hoping for too. This was it. He was going to tell her that he loved her. "Okay man, this is it." He thought to himself. He took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Star, I do. I love you so much. You mean everything to me." He said with his usual lop-sided grin of his.

Starfire smiled and a sparkle seemed to appear in her eyes.

"Oh, Robin, I love you too." She said putting a hand on his cheek and bringing his head down to kiss her.

Robin didn't pull away. He couldn't. He just now found out that the love of his life was in love with him too. This was the best day of his life.

Thunder rolled and rain poured down. Starfire broke the kiss for the need of air and looked up at the sky. But Robin's eyes were still stuck on her beautiful eyes. Water dripped down their cheeks and they smiled at each other. Robin then brought her in a strong and a loving embrace that made her melt in so many ways. Then hug that made everything bright when it was dark. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes. They just stood there for a while in each others embrace, and let cold rain slide down their bodies. And the sound of the thunder lead them in their rainy dance of love.

"Can I have this dance?" Robin whispered into her ear.

Starfire smiled.

"Of course, Robin." She said giggling.

Robin held out a hand and she took it. And together, the waltzed in the pouring rain. When he twirled her, drops of water flew off her hair and her clothes, sending a ring of water drops around her, making her look so beautiful. Robin smiled and watched as the love of his life had the time of her life, and how he was having the time of his.

* * *

Did you like?? I feel good about this one, I like it!!! I'll update more chappies soon. Yup, it's only chapter one. See what happens next chapter!! R&R PLEASE!!! keep reading!! Bye bye!!

~xoSmiley4Lifexo~


	2. Chapter 2

I Loved Her First, Chapter 2

**disclaimer: I STILL OWN NADA!!! no teen titans, no song, "I Loved Her First." Dang, I don't own anything! :'(**

**I am SO sorry I haven't updated in forever! I have been super busy and haven't had time for anything. Cheering, school, guitar, everything!! But just to let you know, I am going to finnish this story in this chapter and one or two more chapters. I will not let you guys down!!! **

**Sorry again!! :) ON WITH THE SHOW!!**

Starfire woke up the next morning in her room. She smiled. Yesterday had been perfect. But then she was worried that it was nothing but a dream.

Then she realized that she wasn't the only one in her round, purple bed.

Robin was there, sleeping next to her. He looked so peaceful that Starfire didn't want to wake him up. She smiled and sighed as she watched his chest rise and fall. He was too good for her. Why had he saved her from Slade? Why did Robin love her?

As if on cue, Robin opened his masked eyes and smiled at the sight of her face so close to his. She was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes, and he hoped she would be the last thing he saw when he closed them, too.

"Morning, Star." He said, reaching out to her face and pulling her to him. Their lips lingered together for a moment.

"Good morning, Robin." She mumbled against his lips.

She broke this kiss and looked into his masked-covered eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Robin asked her, longing for another kiss.

"Yes." She answered. "Did you?"

"Perfect." His lips suddenly felt light. Like they weren't even there. He needed Starfire to prove to him that his lips were still on his face.

So he pulled her lips to his again.

She was a little surprised at first, but then melted into his body. He kissed her with such passion and love that it made her heart skip beats.

Robin deepened the kiss, and she kissed back.

But she pulled away. She needed to, she was gasping. Robin instantly felt sorry for holding her captive and not allowing her to breathe.

"I'm sorry, Star." He apologized, also gasping.

She shook her head and smiled.

"Do not be, Robin." She said, catching her breath again. "That was amazing."

He smiled, too. She was amazing, not him.

"I love you, Star." He said.

She smiled and pressed her lips to his again.

"As I love you, Robin." She said after she broke the kiss again.

He smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist, pushing her to him in a protective embrace. She rested her head against his chest and sighed a happy sigh. Nothing could ruin this moment. This was perfect. And it always would be as long as Robin was the one wrapping his arms around her and kissing her like this.

_Ring, ring._

Why? Why now? Why at this exact moment?

They both sighed and Starfire reached to grab her cell phone.

"Hello?" She asked, still in Robin's arms.

Robin kissed her cheek and made her giggle.

"Dad, you've called at the wrong time." She said through giggles. "No, I'm fine."

Robin smiled. Typical dad.

"Really? Well, I don't know." Starfire said after a while.

Robin continued to kiss her. He kissed her neck and that sent her into a giggle fit.

"No, dad, really. I'm fine. Robin's just..." She giggled again before answering. "Tickling me."

There was a silence.

"Dad, you remember Robin." She said. "He saved me from the giant glob of goo that I almost married, remember? He basically saved our whole planet by being taken over by Blackfire. He saved me from living a life as a Glob-ess."

Robin chuckled, and kissed her again.

"Fine, dad, I'll come." She said after laughing again. "I'll see you in a few days."

Silence.

"Okay, I love you. Bye." She hung up the phone and lightly threw it across the room so it would land on her dresser.

"And as for you." She said playfully as she twisted in her lap so she was facing him. "Must you tickle me while I'm on the phone with my father?"

"Yes." Robin answered truthfully and then smiled. "Yes I do."

She laughed and he kissed her lips.

After the kiss broke, they lied back down on the bed.

"So, where are you going?" Robin asked stroking her cheek.

"Tameran for a few days." She sighed. "They all miss me."

"I wouldn't blame them." Robin commented smiling kissing her lightly on her lips.

"The problem is, I would really rather not to go alone." Starfire said as he kissed her again.

"Count me in." Robin said and then kissed her.

They continued kissing for a long time until they decided it would be best to start packing.

"I know, I know." Robin said as Starfire went on about how she didn't want to stop. "But, tell you what, I'll help you pack, okay?" He asked standing up with Starfire in his arms.

"Sounds like a plan." She answered laughing. "But you can let me down, if you want."

"But I don't want to." He said playfully.

"Nor do I want you to." She responded, kissing him again.

But the kiss was stopped short when they heard someone clear their throat.

They looked to see Cy-Borg in the doorway.

"Uh, 'yall goin' somewhere?" He asked looking at one of Starfire's shirts that Robin was holding with one hand, and Starfire in the other.

"Yes." Starfire said, smiling at her friend. "Robin and I are going to Tameran for a few days to visit. My people are missing me."

"You want me to get the T-ship ready for you?" Cy-Borg asked Robin.

Robin nodded.

"Yeah, thanks Cy." He said.

"No problem." Cy-Borg then walked out of the room.

It was silent for a little while. Then Starfire talked.

"Okay, um, we need some skirts and two more shirts." She said pointing to her closet.

"You're wish is my command." Robin said smiling as he went to her closet and she picked out her clothes.

When they were done, Robin put her down and kissed her lips again.

"You need to pack." Starfire protested against his lips.

She didn't want him to go, but she knew that they needed to get going. They would have two whole days on the T-ship together and then three days at Tameran.

"Mmm." Robin mumbled against her lips.

Then he broke the kiss and smiled at her.

"Will you help me?" He asked. "I'm finally getting to meet your dad. I want to look my best."

Starfire laughed.

"Oh, Robin." She said as he scooped her up again. "I think your usual wardrobe is fine."

"It'll have to be." Robin chuckled as he carried her off to his room.

OKAY!! Chapter 2, done!! I am working on chapter 3, and to be completely honest, it is very romantic!! I will write at least three more chapters after this. Next chapter is on the T-ship, then the next chapter is at Tameran with Star's dad, and then the last chappie will be coming back home to Jump City!! I LOVE ALL YOU GUYS!! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!! Thanks a bunch for waiting so long for me!! I LOVE 'YALL!!!!

love,

xoSmiley4Lifexo =D


	3. Chapter 3

I Loved Her First, Chapter 3

disclaimer: I STILL DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS!!! I STILL ALSO DO NOT THE SONG, "I LOVED HER FIRST!!" ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!

I hope you like this chappie!!! Pure romance and fluff on the T-ship.... :D

* * *

Starfire sat in the T-ship waiting for Robin to finish putting the rest of the suit cases in the back. He really didn't have to do this, she could do it in such little time. But Robin insisted.

Finally, Robin was beside her and her hand was in his.

They smiled at each other and Robin started the ship and put it on auto-pilot. Now they could have two days alone on the way to Tameran. Robin loved the idea of being alone with Starfire, finally. They were always either surrounded by their friends, or interrupted by the alarm.

But they had Bumble Bee and Speedy coming over to take their places when they were gone, so the city would be safe.

They both got out of their seats and went to the back of the T-ship where there was a red leather couch that went all around the room. (I'm not sure if the real T-ship does, but it couldn't hurt to pretend!)

"You know, you look beautiful." Robin said when she sat down on the couch. He sat down next to her and smiled. She giggled and turned red.

"Thank you, Robin. You look wonderful yourself." She said truthfully.

"You think your dad will like me?" He wondered. "I really want him to."

"He'll love you, Robin." Starfire said, leaning in closer to him, smiling. "Just not in the same way I do."

At that moment, she was in his arms. He kissed her tenderly and passionately. She ran her fingers through his spiky black hair and allowed him to leave her lips, just to trail his down her tanned neck.

"Robin...." She said, out of breath now.

"Hmm?" He muttered against her throat.

"I love you." She said, holding onto his head, never wanting him to leave.

He brought his masked eyes to meet her gleaming emerald ones.

"I love you more." He said, bringing her lips to his again.

She smiled against his lips and kissed back.

There was something that Robin wanted to show Starfire. Something that only she could see. Something that he trusted her to see.

He broke the kiss and Starfire groaned. She didn't want to stop, and neither did he.

He chuckled.

"I know, Star." He said. "But I want to show you something, first."

Her eyes lightened up. She loved finding out new things.

"Oh, what is it, Robin?" She asked, basically flying off her seat in excitement. She was happy.

"Come here." He said, gently bringing her down on his lap.

She smiled at him and Robin smiled back. He took both of her hands and held them on both sides of his face, near the ends of his black mask.

"I love you more than anything, Star." He started, looking into her emerald eyes that were now full of confusion. "And I want you to see my eyes."

She gasped.

"Robin..." She said. "You don't have to."

"But I want you to. I love you, Star. I can't keep anything from you."

She had tears welling into her eyes. When they finally rolled down her cheeks, Robin wiped them away.

"Don't cry, baby." He said, trying to sooth her. "Please don't cry."

"Oh, Robin." She said smiling. "I love you, too."

Then he kissed her again. It meant so much to him to hear her say that she loved him too. She meant everything to him.

"Star." He said when the kiss broke. "I want you to take off my mask. See my eyes. I trust you."

Starfire smiled and nodded. Then she slowly started to peel away his black, thin mask...

She gasped at how beautiful his eyes were. Sapphire blue, and full of tears.

"Robin?" She asked.

"God, Star, I love you." He said, holding back more tears. He couldn't describe to her how much he actually loved her that it was painful for him. He wanted her to know how much he loved her so badly it hurt.

"I love you, too, Robin." She said kissing him as tears also started to fill her eyes. "You have the most beautiful eyes."

"No I don't." He said. "You do."

He was in so much pain. First, because he wanted so badly to tell her every single reason why he loved her, and he couldn't.

And second, he was worried about her.

After losing his mother to Slade, he was worried he would take her away from him, too.

No. He wouldn't let Slade touch her. He already lost his mother, who gave birth to him and brought him into life, to him. He wasn't going to let him take away Starfire, who brought into the real world that only existed if she was in it, away from him.

He kissed her then, with as much passion and love that he could bring through. Even though there was so much more.

But at that moment, with that kiss, he knew that she could at least catch a glimpse of how much he loved her.

* * *

SO? how did you all like it?? Personally, I loved it. This was my victory chapter!!! I just found out I made my school's soft ball team!! YAY ME!! SO I wrote this pure fluffy and romantic chapter because I AM HAPPY!!! It's shorter than my other two, but I still think you will like it!!! R&R PLEASE!!!! I love all of you who read and support my stories!! THANKS TO ALL!!!!!!! XD

love,

smiley =D


	4. Chapter 4

I Loved Her First, chapter 4

disclaimer: I still own nothing. The show is not mine, and neither are the comics. Neither is the song. Man, now I'm depressed! :(

Dedication: this chapter is dedicated to all of you guys! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! *blows kisses to all of you* You are all amazing! Thanks a bunch!! Hope ya like the chappie!!

The T-ship slowly landed on the rough, rocky land of Tameran just as Robin and Starfire were waking up in each other's arms.

"We're here." Robin said, running his fingers through her red, beautiful hair. The night they had last night was perfect.

Too good to be real, but yet it somehow was.

Starfire smiled up at her savior. Not only had he had saved her from Slade, and any other criminal that had tried to hurt her, not to mention her psycho loony sister, he had also saved her from the one thing she thought she could trust.

Herself.

Robin looked down at the the angle he held in his arms. He would never understand why a person like Starfire could love him; with as many flaws he had.

"I think I have get-lag." Starfire said as Robin helped her off the couch.

He chuckled.

"Me too. But we'll adjust."

"I hope so."

Robin scooped her up and headed to the bathrooms to get dressed.

"I'll see you in a few." Robin said kissing her on the lips and smiling.

"I'll be waiting." She answered playfully.

They got dressed and met each other at the front of the T-ship. They wore their usual hero wardrobe, but that didn't matter. They were bound to stand out no matter what they wore.

Robin pulled her against him as soon as his hands could touch her. Their lips met instantly.

"My father is probably having a heart attack." Starfire told Robin, kissing his neck. "We should probably head over before he keels over."

Robin laughed.

"Okay." He said, taking her into his warm and protective embrace again. "But I get to carry you."

"Sounds like a deal." Starfire said, giggling.

Robin took her in his arms and walked them out of the T-ship. They made their way to Starfire's castle that seemed to be too plain for someone of her beauty. But then again, Robin thought, nothing could ever match up to how beautiful Starfire was. It was as plain as that.

They walked through the huge, metal doors and was greeted almost as soon as they walked through. Starfire's father had set up a welcome home party. Robin set her down as she hugged all of her old friends and family. He smiled as he watched her gracefully fly up to one of her friends and hug her. She looked like a goddess pretending to be a superhero.

He could never get over how beautiful she was.

She looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back, not being able to help himself. He was still nervous because he would be meeting Starfire's father any minute now.

This should be fun. Every boy's dream. Meeting you're girlfriend's father.

Great.

Starfire flew up to him and wrapped her arms around one of his. The simple contact made him want to grab her and kiss her. But with all these people watching, it wouldn't be right to do...

Or would it?

"Robin." Starfire's voice broke through Robin's thoughts. "My father is ready to meet you! This is so exciting."

Robin smiled at her and wrapped his arms fully around her tiny frame.

"Lets go." He told her, climbing up the winding staircase to her father's room.

"Don't worry, Robin." She assured him, kissing his cheek. "He will love you."

"I'm still freaking out, though." He admitted sheepishly. Then he smiled. "Maybe you should kiss me."

She smiled and leaned in close to him.

"You're wish is my command." She quoted him quietly.

When his lips were on hers, Starfire almost fell over. It was filled with love and compassion and truth.

He was in love with her, and she was madly and hopelessly in love with him.

"Starfire!" A deep, manly voice called out in welcoming. Her lips were off his and he immediately wanted them back.

"Dad!"

"How's my girl?" He asked, picking Starfire up in a fatherly hug. "I've missed you so much."

"As I have missed you, father." Starfire responded with a kiss on his cheek. "Here, meet my boyfriend Robin!"

"Robin." Starfire's father said holding out a hand for him to shake. "It's nice to finally meet you. Starfire has talked about you non-stop. It's good that you are making her happy."

"Always, sir." Robin said respectfully.

He smiled.

"Star, you're old friends are downstairs. Why don't you see them again?" Her father asked.

Starfire got the memo: Let me talk to Robin alone; so I can tell him what will happen to him if he ever breaks you're heart.

_Good luck with that one, Dad._ Starfire thought to herself. She walked over to Robin, hugged and kissed him, and whispered, "Good luck" in his ear.

Robin kissed her back, he was going to need all the luck he could get.

Okay, so that was the fourth chapter!! YAY!!! The 5th is on it's way, I promise. I'm having a total, "I Loved Her First," obsession and I need to keep writing but I only have so much space on one page!!! HOPE YA LIKED IT!!! KEEP READING!!! :DD

love,

Smiley =D


	5. Chapter 5

I Loved Her First, chapter 5

**disclaimer: i still own nada. no show, no song, no characters. happy now you people who sue innocent people!?!?!?! :DD**

**Dedication: okay, there is one fan of mine out there that has reviewed almost EVERY chapter for, "I Loved Her First." So this chapter is dedicated to robinxstarfire44! Thank you so much for your sweet reviews! You are amazin'! xoxo on with the show!!!**

When Starfire had disappeared downstairs, Robin nervously turned toward her father. He honestly had no idea what to expect.

Starfire's father smiled welcomingly and held a door open for him.

"Please come in." He said. Robin hesitantly walked through the big door that he was holding open; the kid of door Robin couldn't even budge.

"Thank you." Robin said, also smiling. Maybe this wasn't as bad as he would have thought. Starfire's dad looked like a really nice guy.

Robin seated himself on a big armchair that was identical to another one across from it. Robin was starting to wonder if this room was made specially for talks with daughter's boyfriends.

Starfire's dad sat down across from Robin with the same smile on his aging face. Her father had the same red hair, the tan skin that was now wrinkling, and the same emerald eyes that Robin loved so much.

Robin could tell that Starfire was the ultimate daddy's girl.

"So, Robin..." Her father started, looking Robin straight in the eyes. "You really like my daughter, don't you?"

"More than anything." Robin answered truthfully. He didn't just like Starfire, he was in love with her.

Her father's smile widened.

"She really likes you as well." He said. Then his face got serious. "How much do you like her?"

"I don't just like her, sir." Robin said. "I'm in love with her. She is everything to me. I would die without her."

Her father smiled again.

"She would say the same for you, Robin." He assured Robin.

Robin nodded.

"I know. She is amazing. She brightens my day in so many ways. Without her in my life, I would be useless. She is the only reason I wake up every morning. She is the one thing that keeps me alive. I love her."

"I can see that you care very much about my daughter." Her father said.

"I really, really do, sir." Robin said.

"So, Robin, do you plan on making my daughter your wife?"

Robin froze. He had wished that his entire life. He had had dreams about them marrying each other and having a family. He had pictured it all in his mind the very first day he saw her. But how was he going to tell that to her father?

Finally, Robin nodded and smiled.

"I do." He said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with your daughter." And it was the honest to God truth.

"Robin." Her father said, his eyes pained. "Starfire is my daughter. I love her and I want the best for her. One day you might realize that letting your daughter go..." He had to take a deep breath. Robin thought he was going to cry. "Letting your daughter go is the worst and most painful thing you have to do. After watching them grow into who they are today, seeing them mature into a beautiful young woman, watching as they slowly slip away from you, it is just utterly heartbreaking."

Robin nodded. He would feel the same way if he had a daughter.

"But you have to learn to except the fact that your baby grows, and they are eventually ready to start their own life without your help." Her father closed his eyes. "And, Robin, I wouldn't want anyone else but you with my daughter."

Robin was shocked. He knew that this was harder for Starfire's father than it was for himself.

"Thank you, sir." Robin said, smiling.

Her father smiled, too.

"You are very welcome. And, please, call me Harold."

"Okay." Robin said.

"Please, Robin." Harold pleaded, his eyes stinging with tears. "Take good care of my little girl."

Robin answered with all the truth in the world.

"I will. I promise, I will."

Harold smiled his wrinkly smile and Robin couldn't help but smile back. He was going to spend the rest of his life with the one person he loved. The one person who he would ever picture himself being with.

He was going to ask Starfire to merry him.

**HEY!! I hope you all liked it! And I hope that robinxstarfire44 liked it too! Sorry it's a little short. The next chapter will be up soon and it will be VERY fluffy and VERY cute! I love you all!! :DD**

**love,**

**smiley =D**


	6. Chapter 6

I Loved Her First Chapter 6

**disclaimer: I own nothing. Nothing belongs to me.**

Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to one of my favorite readers out there! RobStar09, this is for you! Thanks so much for your support!

Robin looked all over the house to find Starfire. He finally found her, looking at the purple sky from the balcony outside of her room.

"Hi." He said, smiling.

She turned to look at him, smiling as usual.

"Greetings." She answered.

Robin made his way over to the love of his life and wrapped his arms around her.

"Star," he started, looking into her bottomless emerald eyes, "I have something to ask you."

She smiled at him. "Oh, please ask me, Robin!" She said, excided.

"I love you," he said, slowly kneeling down on one knee.

"As I love you." She answered, tilting her head to one side. "Robin, you're ways are confusing to me. Why are you down on one knee?"

Robin chuckled at her cluelessness.

"Star, when a boy kneels down on one knee, it means that he wants to ask you something very important." He took a deep breath and looked her in the eyes. "Starfire, will you marry me?"

"Oh my!" Starfire gasped, tears whelming in her eyes. "Yes, Robin! Yes!"

Robin scooped her up in his arms and twirled her around in circles. The love of his life just said yes to spending the rest of her life with him. This was the best day of his life. Nothing could ruin this.

"Well, well, well." An eery voice cooed from behind them. "This is too beautiful. Why should I ruin such a beautiful moment?"

Starfire gasped. No. Not now.

Robin set Starfire down and got in front of her like a shield. Nothing and no one was going to hurt her. Never. Robin would never let it happen.

"Slade." Robin hissed through his teeth.

Slade smiled behind his mask.

"Oh, Robin, I'm sorry I'm ruining this beautiful moment." Slade cooed. "But I couldn't resist."

Robin pulled out his staff.

"What do you want?" He asked, angrier than he had ever been before. The thought of his soon-to-be wife in danger twisted his stomach in horror. He would never let it happen.

"Well, Robin, what do you think I want?" Slade asked, pointing his finger towards Starfire.

"Never." Robin hissed.

Starfire wrapped her arms around his waist, restraining him.

"Robin, I don't want to put you in danger..."

"No." Robin cut in. He placed one of his hands on hers. "I won't put you at risk. I love you."

She smiled.

"I love you, too."

Slade bursted out laughing in his creepy tone.

"This is horrifying." He said, taking out his own staff. "It has to end now."

Starfire's eyes glew brilliant green.

"It will never end, Slade!" She said, anger leaking into her beautiful voice. Robin thought it was cute.

"We'll see about that." Slade said, jumping in the air, ready to attack them both.

Until something smashed into him.

"Dad!" Starfire shouted, running to him, only to be caught by Robin's arms.

"He'll be fine." Robin whispered in her ear. "Your father is a strong man. And he loves you so much."

Starfire's eyes filled with tears. If anything happened to her father...

She couldn't even think of it.

Before they knew it, Slade was on the floor, crumpled and broken. Starfire's dad hovering over him, his face desgusted.

"Nobody messes with my little girl." He said, kicking Slade one last time. "Nobody."

He turned to see Starfire's glowing face.

"Daddy!" She said, adortion coloring her face.

Robin let her go, watching as she flew into her father's arms like a little girl after her first day of school.

Her father scooped her up, holding her close. Robin felt the emotion run through him as he heard her father tell her that he loved her, and that he would do anything to protect her.

Just as Robin would.

Robin smiled to himself as he pictured himself in her fathers place, and a little girl with red hair and safire eyes in his arms.

Robin had never felt so happy in his life.

Starfire looked back at Robin and flew into his arms next. Robin held her closer than he ever had before, savering every moment with the love of his life.

He opened his masked eyes to see Starfire's father smiling at him, tears flowing down his face.

And at that moment, Robin knew that he would feel the exact same way someday. He wouldn't want to let his baby girl go, either.

He would always want to be her number one.

**Did you like it? I hope you did! Sorry it took so long! Techincal difficulties suck, and I hate them!**

**I hope RobStar09 liked it! This chapter was for her!!!! And of course, thank you to all my readers for keeping up with me! I love you all! **

**Chapter 7 will be the last chapter. And it WILL be a happily ever after!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


	7. Chapter 7

I Loved Her First Chapter 7

**disclaimer: i still own nada. :( happy now? ;D**

_Dedication: All of you guys! My readers! I love you all and I would be clueless with this story without you're support! You all rock! :) You are the most beautiful people in the world and I hope you like the ending for this story! :D_

xosmiley4lifexo---xosmiley4lifexo---xosmiley4lifexo---xosmiley4lifexo---xosmiley4lifexo------------------ =D

Robin looked into Starfire's eyes; the eyes that he would do anything to see happy every waking moment they were together. He took her face in his hands and kissed her with as much passion and love that he could possibly give.

He broke the kiss and turned them both to look at Starfire's dad, who quickly tried to hide the fact that he had been crying.

"Thank you." Robin said.

Her father smiled.

"Anything for her." He answered, tears returning to his eyes. "I heard your going to get married."

"Yes!" Starfire smiled as she said the word. "We are going to get married very soon! On..."

"Tameran." Robin answered for her.

Starfire looked at him in confusion.

"Robin... you do not have to do that for me."

"I want you to be happy, Star." He told her, brushing his fingers across her cheek. "As long as you are happy, I'm the happiest man in the world."

She smiled and kissed him again. She knew she would spend the rest of her life with Robin. They would be happy and have a family, just as she had always deamt. They would have a forever of happiness, and a forever of love.

She loved Robin more than words could describe. And she knew he felt the same way.

...............................................................................................................................................................................................

"You look so pretty, Star." Raven told her in her mellow tone, placing the delicate vail in Starfire's stylishly curled hair. "You are going to make me cry, and that's almost impossible."

Starfire smiled.

"Oh, Raven." She said, hugging her Maid of Honer. "Thank you so much for being here."

Raven smiled back.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." She said.

Starfire's father walked in, dressed in a black tux, and gasped.

"Hi dad." Starfire said, walking to him.

"Hi." He asnwered, tears whelming in his eyes.

"Do I look pretty, dad?" She asked, slipping her arm around his.

"You look beautiful." He said, hugging her. "Robin is one lucky boy."

Starfire laughed and brushed away her own tears.

"I'm one lucky girl." She said as the music started.

Raven took her place in front of Starfire and her father with Beast Boy at her side. They both looked back, smiles on their faces. She smiled back, the tears coming again.

Before she knew it, Starfire was walking. Then Raven and Beast Boy were looking at her from their places on the podium.

Then she saw Robin, smiling and waiting for her.

They got to him, and Starfire's father placed her hand in Robin's. He looked at her and then Robin and went t take his seat.

Robin looked at the love of his life with adoring eyes. She was so beautiful, it was impossible not to.

Then the binding words came.

"I do." Starfire said, tears finally flowing down her cheeks.

Robin wanted to wipe them away. Even though they were happy tears, they were still tears. And it was Robin's job to wipe them away.

"And do you, Robin, take Starfire to be you're wife?" Cy-Borg asked, almost choking up himself.

"I do." Robin answered without hesitation.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Cy-Borg said, a smile on his face. "You may now kiss the bride."

Robin removed the vail from in front of her beautiful face and kissed her with everything he had in him.

They were together forever. They were whole. They were one.

And they would live happily ever after.

The End...

**Well, it's sad to have this end. But you know what? I might add a sequal. It depends. What do you guys think?**

**I really hope you liked it! You guys inspire me!**

**Thanks for the support, guys. You are the most amazing people there is.**

**Love you!**

**love,**

**Smiley =D**


End file.
